Eliminator
An Eliminator is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Overview Eliminators are huge, brawny undead humanoids found on Bitterblack Isle. They stand taller than any person, though smaller than an Ogre. Eliminators don masks in the image of a bull, Fur Greaves and Cursed King's Belts, and are armed with a Cyclops Sigil or Devil's Nail. There are two types of Eliminators: One wears a Persecutor's Mask and is dark skinned, the second wears a Tormenter's Mask and has much lighter skin. Both have the same amount of health, but the second version which appears only after Daimon is killed for the first time, is tougher. Both may drop their masks when killed. Their attacks consist of many large-radius hammer blows and they are much faster than one would expect. Information and Stats Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive * Weak against Ice and can be Frozen. * Weak against Lightning. *Resistant to Blindness. * Vulnerable to Torpor, Poison, Petrification and Tarred in Oil. *Eliminators take damage from holy based spells such as Anodyne. *Takes extra damage from the Zombiebane shield. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength as inflicted by the Dragon's Roost shield. * Using well timed Throwblasts can be an effective way to stagger or knock down Eliminators and deal decent damage. * Susceptible to Fall Damage - can be killed by knocking off from high places. Fearful Din headshots as well as Powder Charge may lift it into the air. *Can be climbed and attacked. Defensive * The Eliminator's bull charge (when it lowers its head to charge) can be cancelled and staggered by a strong headshot. * Other attacks such as its Arc of Deliverance head stomp attack can also be stopped by a powerful attack to the head. *Many attacks, including the Lunge Attack, can be Perfect Blocked or countered with Masterful Kill. *The Eliminator's stomp attack : ** The stomp attack is usually initiated when standing too close to an Eliminator, directly in front of them. ** If knocked down, Instant Reset can be used for recover and then dodge roll away. ** The stomp is survivable with more than 1400 defense and 4300 health. * The Egression augment allows for easier escapes, halving the effort needed to break free. ** Pawns can rescue the Arisen by stunning the Eliminator with attacks. * The Eliminator makes a different sound for each attack, allowing identification of the attack before it is executed. ** If the Eliminator proves to be a difficult foe, it is advised to first learn what sound it makes before which attack. This makes evading its attacks much easier. File:3 Elder Ogres 3 Eliminators slain with only Rusted Daggers C, Arisen undamaged|A Strider demonstration. Hard mode with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones. File:Mystic Knight vs 3 Eliminators, 3 Elder Ogres, 3 Sirens (I)|13 Perfect Blocks ! Studying the Eliminator's attack patterns and physical "tells" will allow the Arisen to predict an Eliminator's attack - learn to recognize their 5-hit club swing combination and exploit it. File:Solo Fighter vs Eliminator. One on one duel. No damage.|Wielding a Goldforged Almace sword, the Arisen keeps the Eliminator continuously frozen with Dragon's Maw. File:Solo Mystic Knight vs Eliminator. One on one duel. No damage.|A Mystic Knight demonstrating 5 Perfect Blocks with Frost Riposte. Wielding an Almace sword, the Eliminator is continuously Frozen until it is eventually slain. File:Black Abbey H2, 4 Eliminators 4 Banshees, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode|A Sorcerer demonstrating the Torpor-Frazil combo with a Rusted Archistaff. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak to lightning *Freeze it *Inflict Poison *Inflict Torpor In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 60 Eliminators either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"A guardian of this labyrinth, perhaps." :"It looks damned tough..." :"Stand firm! An eliminator comes!" :"They charge with little warning! :"It stands firm... Does it feel no pain?!" :"They swarm upon the fallen! Rise as soon as you're able!" :"Do not allow it to knock you down!" :"Watch for their attacks--evade, then strike!" Gallery t242.jpg|An Eliminator being sent flying by a hit from Arc of Deliverance. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_36.jpg|Beware an Eliminator's charge! 20181203225048 1.jpg|Out of the shadows... Notes *Eliminators appear to be some form of undead - they take damage from holy based spells such as Anodyne, as well extra damage from the Zombiebane shield. The creature's skin is also greyish like a cadaver. *Its appearance recalls the Minotaur - "a mythical creature portrayed in Classical times with the head and tail of a bull and the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, a being 'part man and part bull'." (Source : Wikipedia:Minotaur) * If an Eliminator and its target are on separate elevation levels when the Eliminator attacks with Foot Stomp, the hammer will not hit the character as the attack can only affect characters on its own elevation. External Links * Official website (archived) Category:Dark Arisen: Brutes Category:Bugs